My life Ruined
by silver fire wolf
Summary: re-write of my last fic og the same title which i took down
1. Chapter 1

Me: ok people for all thoughts who read my life ruined you are probably wondering why I deleted it unless I told you I'm redoing it

Vapor: for certain resins she will not go into

Me: my last one sucked Vapor and it's still in my point of view except the very beginning and I do not own any TV shows or weapons I how ever actually do own a copy of Twilight biggest mistake I ever made

Vapor: just start the fic

…

Ch1: new world

…

Normal point of view

A girl sat their reading she had auburn hair that had blond brown and strawberry blond natural streaks in it that went down just past her shoulder blades, granted they could barely be noticed, Hazel green eyes, and skin like a porcelain doll with very few freckles on her face. Her lips looked like very light lip stick were on them when their was none. A small same color as her skin hairless mole was under her left mouth corner. She was wearing small oval shaped pink framed glasses, a pink t shirt that framed her body had a chibi version of Ariosto cats Marie that had in big cursive white letters Cute under it, a blue charm bracelet, blue jeans, gray socks, and pink black and white shoes that had pink and black laces. She was reading a book on her bed which frame was black but the sheets were pink. Her name is Emily R. A. or as She prefers ether Silver Fire Wolf or Apapa155.

Emily's point of view

"Nigh never deadly huh" I said as I read a book before tossing it. The book in question is twilight god I hate that book. Why did I buy a copy? Oh right vampires duh. Vampires do NOT sparkle damn the Cullens. I got up off my bed I had the strangest of feelings some thing odd was going to happen to me. So I got my one strapped black Inuyasha bag put my favorite night gown, a dark blue long sleeved one with polar bears and small zzz all over it, my pink touch screen cell phone, which had light pink flowers on it, my cell phone charger I made to work on solar power, some other cloths that weren't as form hugging and some warmer, and all of my manga I owned. Then I put on my favorite over shirt. It was a dark forest green was v cut were my chest would be had a hood and long sleeves. Then I picked up my toy cheetah and put her in a bag as well as Tetsu, a build a bear dragon my mom got me who was female wearing the limited edition male kimono, and put her in the bag too. Then I picked up a device and pushed a button on it. I was then teleported some were else.

Were I was teleported to was my secret lab that I have only shown my buy friend and my sister Renae. "welcome back Milady" said a voice. Is smiled as I turned around to see Soshi Yoken a 'reploid' if you will I created him, he has an odd habit of calling me Milady then again I did program many past and present languages and forms of speech in him. He had short black hair in grey Style, green eyes, and tan skin. He wore a black t shirt, blue jeans and blue shoes.

"Soshi get prepared I have the weirdest of feelings" I told him

"should I get the emergency Items"

"yep all the food, clothes, money, emergency…items, all the electronics and their chargers" I said He nodded went into a room before quickly coming out with 8 boxes. I put the boxes in my bag. Good timing to since a flash of light happened and I was knocked out.

Yah ever wonder how it would feel to be hit by a rampaging bull with the strength of a delivery truck. Don't cause it hurts worse than Hell it's self. When I came to my whole body hurt that much. Of course I noticed Soshi above me worry on is face. "Milady are you ok" he asked

"except my whole body hurting I'm peachy" I said Sitting up. Bad move cause I was hurting more. But thank fully most my genetics came from my dad. In other words I heal pretty fast I get sick easily but get better just as fast I have a pretty good memory and a harder skull than most. I also got my hair color from his half cause my Papa, dad's dad, is half Irish love the little people. I got my moms genes from the fact I'm a girl and can kick a guys ass woot love the genes. The down part is I need gasses cause both parents need them and I'm short and I have the tendency to get very bad but survivable illnesses. "were are we any way" I asked him

"according to my internet we are in the pokemon world Joto region Milady" he said

"any other pokemon but this regions here" I asked him

"yes Milady" he answered

"all right are we close to Professor Elm's lab" I asked

"yes we are" he answered "do you intend to get pokemon while we are here?"

"yep" I answered starting to walk in the direction of the lab. He fallowed closely. This should help you know more about him. He's very loyal to who he trust and views as friends, computer viruses to him are like colds flus and other human viruses to us, he is solar and lunar powered, still can't have liquids though, I still have to change his oil occasionally but not often, also he has a built in holographic computer screen that I can access. But other than that and his vast knowledge, not including the talk I blocked any thing like that out of him for now, he's like us. Also building him took forever did I mention that. Then I wandered into my thoughts thinking of which of Uzamaci1's videos to watch when I got home if did.

"Milady we're here" said Soshi. That brought me out of my musings.

"thanks Soshi" I said as we walked in. "Sumimasen" I said seeing Elm.

"oh now who are you two" he asked

"I'm Emily and this Is Soshi we are from a very far away place that took us a while to get here and we where wondering if you had any pokemon so we could start our journey" I said oh did I mention that I'm very good at Lying to get my ass out of out of school trouble.

"sure but I only have a Chikorita, I caught, and a Charmander professor Oak sent me" said Professor Elm

"I'll take the Charmander" I said

"I shall be perfectly content with the grass type" said Soshi

"translation I'll take the Chikorita" I quickly explained I will have to fix his speech so that way he dose not confuse other people. Professor Elm nodded and went and got two pokeballs one I instantly recognized as an ultra ball the other was a heart ball. If any one doesn't know what a heart ball looks like then you have no experience with them so look em up. Professor Elm handed me the heart ball and Soshi the ultra ball.

"Kurt had a student named Kanji who made that and gave it to Professor Oak" said Professor Elm "Kanji should be 16 now and traveling with three people, a boy named Tatsu, a girl named Hotaru, who is in love it Tatsu, and a girl named Neko, who calls him Kanji-nii funny hu"

"yep I said" trying to hide my shock and laughter. Why shock is cause I made all of thoughts people up, Laughter because they were traveling together. "any way thanks Professor". I then ran out of the building Soshi behind me. I went to the nearest mart pulled one of the two money boxes out, I made the boxes that hold my money to change it into what ever currency we need at the time, and got out some Poke' for Soshi and I. I gave Soshi his and we went shopping, which usually I would complain about. But I was getting supplies, in other words medical supplies and pokemon stuff and Heal balls yae but I only bought three. But hey I was in a whole new world who can blame me.

…..

Me: wow I got a bit of ch 2 in their

Vapor: ok then

Me: see yah next ch


	2. Chapter 2

Me: welcome back

Vapor: I'm leaving *leaves*

Me: cause here's Soshi

Soshi: *enters* I'm glad to be here Milady

Me: eh no problem I only own me Soshi and the blue charmander and the people who come in this ch

…..

Ch2: Meet Kanji and his friends. Catch that pokemon!

…..

I was excited after Soshi had bought his three dusk balls and two ultra balls. We ran out of the gate. I was praying that luck was on mine and Soshi's side. No such luck well partly. As soon as we stepped out of the gate a flock of Sperows attacked us. We had done nothing to the I swear. They just attacked us to say I was not happy would be an understatement. "Marian I chose you" I herd soshi Yell "tackle". The next thing I knew that the flock minus 1 was flying off and one of Soshi's ultra balls dinged symbolizing he caught a sperow. Then I looked at his Chikorita I could tell it was female and he bought a green ribbon which it now wore.

" she's so Kawaii" I squealed

"I'm glad you Like Marian Milady" said Soshi.

"she's so cute" I said again then I notice the thing the Sperow had been attacking. It was two pokemon a Scyther and a Pidgey. The Scyther was female the Pidgey male. "I'm going to catch em with my heal balls" I told Soshi. He nodded as he returned Marian. I took out two heal balls I taped one on the Scyther and one on the Pidgey. I waited till they dinged. "alright I'll name the Scyther Scythe and the Pidgey Razor". Then we herd rustling.

"Milady 1 human, 1 half demon, 1 full demon, 1 half Mobian, and 1 half vampire is behind that bush" said Soshi pointing to said bush, which was filled with Pecha berries.

"I know that voice" laughed a male voice. A boy around twelve came out. He had red-brown hair that toughed the tips of his ears, slightly tanned skin, a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, and bright blue eyes. He wore a red t shirt, black shorts, gray socks, black and white shoes, and had a big blue back pack on his back. He is Allen Kakudo.

"Allen" I said happily glomping the poor boy.

"ok Allen who is this girl" asked another boy who was about 16. He had Mid back long blue-black hair in a pony tail, tan skin, and green tinted blue eyes. He wore a white bandana with blue stripes on it, a black t shirt, white jacket, white jeans, and white and blue shoes. He is Kanji Morimoto.

"Kanji-nii be nice" said a girl who was about 11. she has long wavy brown hair, one blue eye one green eye, tan skin with a black tattoo like cat birth mark on her right shoulder. She wore pink lipstick, a pink tank top, a white unzipped half jacket, that was currently around her waist , a blue jean skirt, pink and white striped socks that stop an inch before her skirt, and pink tennis shoes that have white stars on them. Their was a Squrtile on her shoulder. Her name was Neko Aqua her Squrtile's name is Millie.

"You can be such a stick in the mud Kanji" said another girl who was about 14. She had She had shin touching long strait cut pink hair, A pink Amethyst colored eyes, and peach skin. She wore a white t shirt, blue jacket, blue jeans, white fingerless gloves and white and blue tennis shoes. Her name is Hotaru and yes I named her while thinking of sailor moon mawahahahahahaha.

"I agree with Hotaru" said a boy who was 14 as well. He had short black hair that looked to try and stay messy even brushed, tan skin, true emerald green eyes, and a green Kanji for courage above his right eye brow. He wore a green base ball cap, black skin tight t shirt, a red jacket, black fingerless gloves, black jeans with a green rim, and green shoes. He is Tatsu which I named him unoriginally since it means Dragon you'll find out why.

"any way her name is Emily and his is Soshi" said Allen "which reminds me". He took an pokemon egg in a glass container out of his Pocket space back pack. He handed it to me. In the same container was a heart ball. I squealed it was a Riolu egg. I learned a while back watching the TV show the eggs were the coloration of the pokemon that would hatch from it. AKA why Togapi's, Larvatar's, the Vulpix's, The Mudkip's, Eevee's, and Happiny's egg hatched into what they did. If I missed any pokemon I did not see that episode.

"thanks Allen" I said with a very big smile on my face and my eyes closed. And before any one says any thing I have a boyfriend named Mason and he has a girlfriend named Ruby were just good friends.

"Emily's a pokemon trainer right" asked Tatsu

"I am" I said Smiling "but I only have three pokemon"

"same" said Tatsu but I knew that Allen knew I knew and so did Soshi.

"then three on three" I asked he nodded we then got in position. "alright Scythe hit 'em were it hurts" I shouted releasing my Scyther which I now noticed had a dark green Sheikah symbol on her back and her wings were longer than most.

"come on out Ivory" said Tatsu. Out of his normal pokeball was a cyndaquil with a white bow on the back of her head. Ok he had the Type advantage but did he have the speed HECK no Ivory is his slowest pokemon.

"Scythe Fury swipes" I said Scythe moved faster than I thought she would and struck with equal speed. Then ,unless the Pidgey was slower than it should be and she was protecting it or out of fatigue I'll never know, how did she get hurt by the Sperow.

"Ivory flam thrower". The poor cyndaquil had to get off her back first

"Doge Scythe then use Attack order" I said hey I know my pokemon what can I say. This helped allot but before she could use Attack order.

"Doge and use ember" Ivory got lucky on the doge and was able to hit with the Ember. I Smiled of course I have been waiting for this.

"use Double team then quick attack then top it of with fury swipes". Man I thought of this combo long ago seeing the moves on TV. Ivory and Tatsu looked shocked at the combo. It dealt major damage that knocked the cyndaquil out. "Alright I said as Scythe jumped back to me. I smiled as I returned her. Tatsu smiled too.

"alright go spin" he said Releasing an Ariadose. Crap I for got he had one how could I forget if I made him you wondering. Simple I was in the mist of a battle but that ain't gona stop me.

"alright Charmander hit 'em were it hurts" I said releasing my charmander which was blue. Yes a blue female charmander so what the flip I don't care. My life is mine oh and when I checked my pokedex she was close to the level to become a Charzard 2 levels off. Meh nothing to bad right besides I already talked with her and had a very big agreement. "flame thrower" I said quickly. And boy it was a BIG flam thrower it covered half of the friggin battle field. And poor Spin was too close to my charmander. So obviously when the attack died down spin fainted. Then my charmander evolved and Allen looked at me so I shrugged I was not telling any one why. I returned her.

"let's go Talon" said tatsu sending out a Fearow. Well damn it oh well.

"alright Razor hit 'em were it hurts" I said hoping the little Pidgey could do it. He looked a bit scared as I noticed the same mark in dark brown as Scythe's wow Lucky. That explains part of it. Then I realized I would lose this round. Hey you can't win all of 'em right. Of course it took a quick tackle to knock out poor Razor. That is when something jumped out of a tree and stole Kanji's Bandana and ran off.

"Catch that pokemon" yelled Neko running after it while putting on her jacket properly. The rest of the group, counting my self and Soshi, ran after it.

….

Me: twist ending for the ch

Soshi: it is strange Milady

Me: more than that Soshi


	3. Chapter 3

Me: well new ch time

Soshi: and quite a few surprises I might add

Me: got to love him *messes with Soshi's hair*

Soshi: Milady please stop that

Me: no *continues* on with the fic

….

Ch3: Caught it and more

…

When I looked at Kanji to say he was not happy would be an under statement he was Royally Pissed off and more. If looks could kill the Grim reaper would be in a hurry to get all the poor unfortunate souls to were they belonged or get them reincarnated ASAP. Then the grim reaper might die his/her self. 'Note to self have Allen help me make some jello cake for Kanji later' I thought. It would make him happy and test my cooking skills.

Every one had their profession. Neko was a great water type breeder and could make exhalant pokemon food. But she lacked skills in other areas. Allen was a fountain of knowledge and could recite a book for you if you asked. He was also a great swordsman and even better sharp shooter. Kanji was a cold lonely boy who's knowledge on pokemon beat Allen's he was a great. swords man more than that though. Tatsu who grew up on a pokemon farm knew still less than Kanji on pokemon but he did not need a pokedex to identify one pokemon ever but he was still a better cook than the rest of the group. Hotaru was a coordinator and love puzzles and Myths ,while Allen was a down to earth fact guy, and was an archeologist. I my self was an inventor and could build a lot of things in a matter of minutes. And Soshi was , when he could not tell you some thing, a great tracker and Navigator even if it was terrain he was unfamiliar with.

"any one else thinks this is wired" asked Allen

"what Vampy" asked Hotaru

"ok first off Kanji is a swordsman, I'm a Sharp shooter, You're an archeologist, Tatsu is a cook, Emily is an inventor who could past as a Ship Wright, and Soshi is an Navigator" said Allen "make the connections"

"wow all we need is a captain a musician and a doctor and then we'd like one piece" said Hotaru "and on top of that Kanji is half human half Mobian, Your half vampire, I'm a full fledged demon, Tatsu is half demon, Neko is human and…"

"Emily is human and she build Soshi" said Allen most the group, but me and Soshi stopped. So while Allen was explaining it to them we were still getting Kanji's Bandana back. I mad such a sad back ground for Kanji. His parents were killed hen he was a baby and he had an elderly couple watching out for him and other kids, after they found him in a bush, then at four the two of them died in a fire, then 6 years later a girl he viewed as an older sister who was also orphaned died of a strange disease but not before giving Kanji her starter and his bandana. Then I saw the bandana end and Jumped at it. It hurt owww. But I caught the Pichu…wait Pichu. On closer inspection it was a Shiny lop eared Pichu.

"Kawaii I will call you Chu-chan and you will be my Chu-chan" I said cuddling it. It was very shocked. I took a good look at it pulled out my pokedex to reassure it's gender and smiled. It was female.

"Milady are you alright" asked Soshi worried

"except a scrap on my knee I'm fine" it's true I skinned my left knee when Tackling Chu-chan. Which means my jeans were ripped wee my left knee was. Then every one else caught up.

"it took them a while to get out of shock" explained Allen. I nodded and handed Kanji his bandana. In return he gave me a heart ball which I use on Chu-chan. I smiled one more pokemon for me to go. I didn't even notice the thing sneaking be hind me when…

"Milady look out" Shouted Soshi

…

Me: big cliffy huh

Soshi: Milady you're going to get hurt

Me: Maybe I will Maybe I wont


	4. Chapter 4

Me: well this ch concludes a few things right Soshi

Soshi: right Milady

Me: start the ch

….

Ch4: more pokemon! At last were leaving! Hey isn't that a digimon?

….

Emily's point of veiw

Soshi pushed Me out of the way as a Torose landed were I was just seconds ago. Talk abut near death! "Man not good" I said as I looked around I assumed the other 3 out of 4 that were looking at the group attacked the Torose and the last one was knocked out and hurt by them. One of them was a black colored Polygon, one a wevile, the third a Nidoqueen. The knocked out one was an Absol. Poor thing I love misunderstood pokemon. Shinys were thought to be stronger than normal pokemon, Scyther were feared, Absol were viewed as bringers of bad luck, Pidgey's were thought of as weak. Just seeing this infuriated me how DARE they hurt an ABSOL in MY presence true I was one of the NEWEST trainers I am still a kick ass girl and NOONE treats a pokemon I LIKE that was hell nobody treats ANY pokemon that way. But I know they could try and kick my butt but Soshi didn't have that many pokemon. "Soshi take the up and atem pokemon while I tend to the Absol" I growled

"Emily you ok" asked the now very nervous Allen their had been only one time he's seen me like this and that is when he called me 12.

"No" I said as I went to the Absol. I checked over it's wounds and frowned they were fairly deep and probably partly cause by the Nidoqueen's horn. I took a quick look at it's gender, male. I took out my heal ball ,I wanted an Absol and it was hurt this would be the quickest way to heal it, and tapped it's head. At the same time my Heal ball dinged so did four other dings. I looked at Soshi who was picking up his pokeballs with Marian on his shoulder. My mood was now calm then I thought of some thing "nobody follow me" I said getting up feeling a sudden cramp.

Normal point of View

Emily left the group while slightly limping. "I wonder what's wrong with Milady" said Soshi confused. All the other members of the group blushed.

"Soshi if you know what's good for you please don't ask that again" said Allen

"she forgot her bag" said Tatsu that is when Emily, blushing with Chu-chan on her shoulder, ran back took three boxes out of her bag and ran back into the woods.

"is it me or is she going to be a slightly girl version of Ash Ketchum(?)" asked Allen with a sweat drop.

Emily's point of view

Thank god I got that done. I would have punched a guy if he saw me like that and I would have Scythe beat up a guy if he stole any personals or watched me do that. Let's just say I'm a bit evil when it comes to that. But I was able to regroup with the group. And I was able to get Chu-chan to go in her pokeball temporarily. Yae for awkwardness. "Milady are you alright" asked the only person who would call me that as far as I knew.

"I'm fine Soshi" I said "but for the next few days I will be very cranky"

"alright Milady" he said. I wish I hadn't had that to day it would have made the next flash a little easier. When I came to the Person who's concerned face I saw was Hotaru's. I was hurting a little less than last time minus my lower half no seriously every thing from my hips down hurt.

"Hotaru what's wrong" I asked Sitting up like last time bad idea owww.

"got sent to another world and Soshi wont get up it's like he got a computer virus or some thing and it temporarily shut him down" she said She looked to be almost crying. I looked around Soshi was indeed out cold, Tatsu was out and bleeding, that must be why she was crying, Allen was up and tending to Tatsu's wounds, Kanji was up and in Tatsu's place cooking some food.

"well this sucks majorly" I said

"Chu" said Chu-chan who must have come out of her pokeball. I patted my shoulder which she got on.

"I don't like the looks of this place" spoke Allen looking around from were we were which was a forest…again man I wish once that when it think about or do some thing that it doesn't involve a forest.

"nether do I" I spoke venom came from my voice. Allen was clearly sweat dropping.

"you don't like it because a good portion of the things you write about have a forest" said Allen as he came over to me. He checked over my wounds and bandaged up my Knee, which was the worst one. "other than you knee all your injuries are top layer only" he explained. Yes Allen dose know small doctoring things but not much.

"well that's good" I said standing

"chu" said Chu-chan nodding. I went over to Soshi flipped him over lifted his shirt pushed on his revealed back, which opened up.

"Chu-chan I need your help" I said to my Pichu I pointed to a box in the reploid like boy. "I need you to turn that on ok". She nodded jumped down into his open compartment and looked over the box till she pushed a button. Then she jumped back on my shoulder. I then closed it and put his shirt back as he came too.

"what the heck" asked Allen

"emergency power" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Emily" said Allen

"what" I asked for the second time that day not noticing some thing behind me. Thank fully Soshi tackled me out of the way. Funny I just noticed I programmed Soshi to be like a body guard to his friends. Damn why do I do things unintentionally.

"what is that thing" yelled Hotaru. I turned around and my face went pale. But Allen and Soshi had a quite different reaction.

"is that…a digimon" asked Allen

"it is" said Soshi. And he was right in front of us was a virus type metalgreymon. Kami must hate me to day. 1 because a driven mad Torose almost killed me 2 I started that today 3 chu-chan is like Ash's Pikachu 4 Soshi was out temporarily and finally 5 I almost get killed by a fucking Metalgreymon. My day has not been the best. Why couldn't I have been sent into one of the cities or maybe the Ben 10 world why.

"Oww my head" groaned Tatsu waking up he then noticed what almost crushed me. And his eyes went slit. That is when I remembered Metalgreymon were a slightly dragon like digimon.

"oh god" I said paling. Allen, Kanji, and Soshi were also pale. Hotaru's focus was on the digimon.

…

Me: well that was fun

Soshi: my that is strange

Me: you think


	5. Chapter 5

Me: new ch yea

Soshi: this will be very exciting and fun

Me: you bet

Soshi and I: start the ch

….

Ch5: digimon digital monsters

….

I turned around as did most the group when Tatsu took off his Jacket, revealing his shirt didn't have a back except for what would hold it on, his hat and his Shoes. I only turned back around to see in Tatsu's place was a small dragon, the Dragon was taller than Kanji by 5 feet, Kanji being 5 ft 9 in himself. It was pitch black in color emerald green markings under it's eyes, on it's wings, along it's legs, two curved gray horns, An emerald spike was on each wing, emerald claws came from each of it's 5 toes on each foot, it's emerald eyes slit and angry, it's pure white teeth shined in the little light we had. It's back spines and bumps were also emerald, the spines being from it's head to the bottom of it's neck and the bumps going from their to the tip of it's emerald bladed tail. It's Neck was the same length as it's body giving it more height than Five feet, it had Tatsu's Kanji above it's right eye as well. I gulped he was only, yes he this dragon was Tatsu, half Hotaru's dragon forms size but just as deadly. Funny thing was Hotaru's dragon form was that of a teenaged dragon.

"M-Milady" asked Soshi

"yes Soshi that is Tatsu" I said paler than a ghost. I hated seeing Tatsu in one of his Rages. Sure he was protecting his Friends and Family but they scared me deeply. I looked at the Metalgreymon who looked like it just wet it's self. I would have too if not for the fact I already relived my self before I left THANK YOU KAMI! I looked Around Kanji was pale but not completely horrified. Allen was not in Japanese priest robes praying at a small shrine. Wait how did that happen oh well. Soshi lacks the ability to wet him self but he was doing the same thing as Allen. Ok were oh wait duh Allen has his Pocket space Back pack which oddly enough he can put in pocket space. I looked at Hotaru she was praying but not like the two males. So I was the only one, besides Kanji, watching great fucking great.

When some one would expect a roar from a dragon Tatsu was one of the only two dragons who did not roar before a battle, that I knew. He trilled before tackling our attacker. I covered my eyes I did not want to see a good part of Tatsu Mauling of the digimon. I did uncover then to see Tatsu bite and destroy it's wing. I covered my eyes again.

Later "ok you all can look or stop doing what ever you were doing" said Tatsu's voice. I uncovered my eyes to see Tatsu was now holding a digiegg and had his other clothes back on. I then noticed the green and black pen like device he held. I couldn't stop it was a digisketch a type of digivice I made up. Then I groaned I knew we would be her for a few days. That and I wanted Taco Bell nothing beats a soft Taco when your in the mood for that and depressed. Mmmm oh wait I'm not supose to be thinking of food Damn you digital world rules.

"Emily some thing wrong" asked Allen

"other than the fact I'm in the mood for Taco Bell no" I said every one sweat dropped when I said that.

"ok other that nothing's wrong" said Allen

"nope but well have to find a town" I said as my stomach growled loudly.

"alright" sighed Allen wither it was because he was getting hungry or he knew I would pester them is unknown. Kanji put what ever he was making up and stood up. Apparently Allen and Soshi just put the robes over their normal clothes.

"we'd better hurry" said Kanji

"in the digital world it's better to rest a night and move ASAP during the day unless you in the desert" I explained hey I was from earth I watched digimon.

"how do you know this" asked Kanji

"I'm from another world were digimon and pokemon are both games and TV shows" I said Smiling.

"that explains it" said Tatsu that is when I realized some thing along with every one else.

"crap" I said while every one else paled. If your wondering why it's cause several other digimon surrounded us.

"Emily what are they" asked Allen knowing I probably be the one to recognize them THANK YOU ONLINE STUDIES. Their was a black color Dorumon, A Blackgatomon, a Very pissed Blackgrowlmon, a Blackweregarurumon, and a Wizardmon.

"hmm a Blackdorumon, A blackgatomon, A Blackgrowlmon, Blackweregarurumon, and a Wizardmon" I said "well damn it"

"alright then" said Soshi as he looked at the Wizardmon. Allen pulled his gun out of his back pack, it looked like of Axl's from megamanx, an pointed it at Blackdorumon. Allen also tossed Kanji a Katana which he caught and unsheathed and pointed at the Blackweregarurumon. Hotaru took off her jacket, revealing her shirt to be like Tatsu's, and her shoes and looked at the Blackgrowlmon. Neko just went up to the Blackgatomon with a smile I closed my eyes. I her a gun shot 'Allen', the sound of bones breaking 'Soshi', something being cut in half 'Kanji', purring 'Neko the only one that could do that', the sound of Hotaru's transformation. I opened my eyes to look at it. She was twice the size of Tatsu's form with scales whiter than snow, had sapphire markings all over the body making beautiful designs, but her spines bumps blade and wing spikes were the Pink amethyst color, and strait gray horns. I cover my eyes as she roared and tackled the poor unfortunate digimon.

"Emily you can look" said Kanji I opened my eyes and my eye brow twitched. They all, but Neko, Had a digiegg. They all had a Digisketch. Neko's was and ocean blue, Kanji's was white, Soshi's was green, Hotaru had white with a blue pattern on it, Allen had black.

"I'm the only one with out a digimon or digiegg, by the way rub it to hatch it, or even a digisketch" I said twitching.

"you'll get one you're here after all" said Allen

"even the idiot duo got partners Milady and one was a mega level" said Soshi. I twitched harder.

"Soshi never compare me to Kazu and Kenta EVER again got it" I said twitching faster, I better not have a spasm.

"yes Milady" said Soshi

"good now let's see" I looked up finally not twitching. The sun was still up. "we can still travel it's still day time"

"good" purred Bgatomon "follow me". She jumped out of Neko's arms and led the way. Thank god we had a guild it took us the inter time to get to the end if we didn't have a guild it probably would have taken longer. But of course it was a swamp we entered.

"wow didn't se that coming" I said Sarcastically

"I really didn't last time I checked this led to the sand short cut" said Bgatomon.

"what" asked every one

"part of a really big strip of desert that was the shortest path to the city" she explained. I felt a head ack coming on.

…..

Me: well it's not to bad

Soshi: Milady I can't walk in water

Me: that's why we have Neko


	6. Chapter 6

Me: wow this ch pretty small also if you want to know the two made up digimon's looks unless you know one go a head and ask me ut they will not be described I suck at describing monsters of any kind

Soshi: I agree

Me: start the ch

….

Ch6: trials

….

I sighed I was irritated we've spent three days here and still everyone but me had a digimon. The others digieggs had hatched and surprisingly only 2 of them got or already had x antibodies. So we had an Augumon, a Gabumon, a Bgatomon, a Guilmonx, a Candlemon, and a Dorumon. Curse my luck just curse it. That us when I fell down a dirt shaft covered by leaves twigs and a tiny bit of clay. "Damnit to hell" I curse loud enough the group probably herd me.

"Milady are you alright" shouted Soshi down the shaft

"No I'm not the branches and roots and other things along the way cut me and scraped me" I shouted I was not a happy camper. "I'm going to look for a way out don't come down here". I got up and continued I had a death aura around me that would scare the Blackwargreymon that the Adventure 02 kids knew. So no digimon attacked me. Good thing too cause a pissed off 17 year old + a scared digimon= the Digimon getting it it's ass handed to it.

"hmm strange for one so young you have the death aura of a teenager" said a elderly digimon popping up out of no wear. "I'll have you know I am 17 and really pissed off right now" I told her

"I can see now" she said "if you want to leave there is a trial" "just what I needed" I growled

"you may get a partner" said the old one

"hmm alright but only to reunite with my friends currently I'm not in happy camper mood" I said

"good" she said then a trap door opened up beneath me.

"I HATE MY LIFE" I yelled as I fell

Ok just a list of resins why I hate my life my parents are divorced, some one I was close to committed suicide, some one I knew killed his ex-girlfriend's, I also know her in fact I know her better, now diseased current boyfriend, I got teleported to a new world, a almost got killed by a torose, I again get teleported to another world, on top of that for the past few days digimon have been trying to kill me and I had to put Chu-chan back in her POKEBALL. On top of all that for the second time to day I'm falling in some sort of tunnel. If my luck continues I'll die by getting Shot by Shadow the hedgehog. Oh Kami why me.

"Chu" said Chu-chan getting out of her pokeball and going on my shoulder

"Chu-chan" I said Happier than ever. That is when I landed…hard. I covered my mouth to stop the very big strand of curses that threatened to come out of my mouth.

"Pichu" asked Chu-chan worried

"I'm fine" I said getting up. We looked around we were in a very big maze.

"Chuuuu" said Chu-chan scared

"I know it's scary but we have to go through it" I sighed. Chu-chan's ears went down but she nodded. "good let's go hmm". I took out a coin I kept in my pocket for emergencies. I flipped it. "to the right"

"Chu" cheered Chu-chan as we walked down the right path. A Cherrymon blocked our path. Cue eye bow twitch.

"Alright Charmeleon Hit 'em were it hurts" I said releasing her she was still blue but a bit darker. "Flame thrower" I shouted. She complied with a flam thrower that was bigger than when she was a Charmander. I her the cries of Paine from the tree digimon. When she stopped the egg floated off. I notice if one of us weren't the partners to the digimon the egg would float off.

"Char-" said my Charmeleon as she started to glow. When she evolved she was a dark blue Charzard "Zard"

"return Charzard" I said I looked at Chu-chan "things just got onto a whole new level". I then pulled my IPod Shuffle out of my pocket. I turned on It's over by the Cheetah girls. I also started to sing along so did Chu-chan.

After a while a few wrong turns and back tracks were near the end. Witch is were I saw some thing that should not be in any digital world. "CHU PICHU" shouted Chu-chan. I covered her mouth and hid panicked. What was their were two very oddly formed Redeads. I was very frickin scared and so was Chu-chan untill I remembered some thing. Chu-chan knew flash and Scythe was a Scyther. I stepped out.

"Chu-chan Flash" I said as she ran off my arm. A bright light filled the area thank fully it only works on any enemies. "Alight Scythe Hit 'em were it hurts Fury swipes" I said releasing her. Thank god Sythers' have a high amount of speed and for some resins Scythe's was double the amount. She cut through them easily. They then formed into digieggs.

"Scy/Chu" asked Scythe and Chu-chan

"the hell I know" I told them touching and rubbing the eggs. They hatched and immediately went to Rookie form. "Holy hell" I whispered. Then two digimon were ones I made up Kokanacluemon and LadyGuilmonx. "return Scythe" . The usual thing when returning a pokemon happened and I looked in my hand yep a pink colored digisketch was their.

"well done" said the old one coming in front of me.

"I really hate this trial can I leave now" I said/asked

"yes since you completed it" said the old one turning into Ophanimon Holy shit I did not see that coming. She moved her hand and a portal opened up. I walked through with Chu-chan and my digimon then she did. I was immediately Glomped by Neko.

"oh my god Emily you're alright" cried Neko

"Neko if you keep that up she wont" said Kanji causing the others to laugh when she made a pouting face and let go of me. We laughed to getther after Neko smiled again. Well untill Ophanimon cleared her throat. We turned to the digimon.

"you all will be going to another world soon but before you go here" she said handing us things. She handed me a sheath, a bracelet with six spots fro pokeballs and an odd bracelet. She handed Neko a necklace that looked like a cat, Kanji a black scarf, Allen a big book, Tatsu she gave him some thing that looked to be a small wrist watch, Hotaru got what looked to be a small staff, and Soshi got what looked to be a map. "I hope you all have a safe journey" she said

"I hope the rest of the journey goes better than this" I sighed.

"how bad has it been" asked Kokanacluemon

"we'll see" growled Lguilmonx. Then the flash of light happened.

…

Me: this is shorter than most my ch

Soshi: I know

Me: and next ch some thing else is a surprise hehehehe


	7. Chapter 7

Me: new chappie

Soshi: new person too

Me: hell yeah

Soshi: this includes FF author Gammatron in his author Avatar

Me: yae

Soshi start the ch

….

Ch7: Disega world, Rico, and Dreams

….

Owww I'm hurting a lot less than the first two times but owww it still hurts. When I opened my eyes I had to stop my self from screaming. Right their was a humanoid male wolf-fox cross breed. I Sat up taking a good look at him. He had Cobalt-blue fur with a white muzzle, eight tail tips, and belly. Emerald-green eyes. Wearing a green vest and black and green running shoes. Wearing a green and black version of Ash Ketchum's original hat form the First Season of Pokemon and black gloves with green stars on the backs. Then I noticed the other girls, minus Lguilmonx who was laughing, Chu-chan who looked confused, and Kokanacluemon who I could not tell her emotions because of her mask, were sitting angrily and blushing. while all the guys, minus Soshi, were scared and behind a rock. "Milady you're alright" said Soshi

"yeah I'm fine" I said "who's this"

"I'm Rico Blazer" said the new male with a smile. He walked away taking out something that I had already noticed was missing, my bra.

"Alright Scythe hit 'em were it hurts and get my under garments back" I said blushing. He started running while Scythe chased him. How ever fast he was Scythe caught up or was the same speed and she clobbered him. And handed me back my under garment. I went be hind a rock and got it back on.

"wow that went faster then with them" said Rico now suddenly healed.

"what the" I said

"he heals with in two seconds if a girl clobbers him" said Neko

"oh really" I said with an evil smirk. Allen gulped while Soshi just looked confused.

"why do I not like that smirk" asked Kanji slightly Pale

"you shouldn't" said Allen his voice shaking with fear. Looks like I'll be using Absol on Rico . Funny I stated laughing like that out loud too.

"Chu" asked Chu-chan

"it's nothing Chu-chan" I said. Oh yes this would be a fun time now.

"uhh Emily" said Kanji he pointed to Rico he had my bra again. Then I figured out what he was doing, funny way of training if you ask me. I pulled out my cell phone charger from my back pack and used it much like Mew Mew power's Trarb would use his weapons. It wrapped around him I grabbed my bra and charger released my Absol and…

"Dusk thrash him" I told mu Absol who nodded and did so. While Dusk did that I got my under garment back on. Still it's a funny way of training. Right now I'm glad my Absol is male. "hey Soshi were are we"

"we are in Laharl's home world" said Soshi

"hmm Disaga's Netherworld hu" I said with a thought full look before smiling "this will be fun"

"how will it be fun" asked Kanji

"first off you can be in you half or Mobian form here Kanji and we don't have to hide the pokemon or digimon" I explained

"really" asked Neko

"yep…you know what let's invite Rico in our group" I said

"WHAT" yelled the other girls but Chu-chan, Scythe, who did not know what was going on, and Lguilmonx.

"I second it" said Lguilmonx

"but why" asked Hotaru

"umm cause the under garment snatching is actually training him self and the girls/women he take them from" I explained

"fine but you are to keep a close eye on him" growled Hotaru

"fine by me" I said Smirking "now first Dusk stop" the Absol stopped and I petted his head. I herd Rico whimpering this is why I have two male pokemon slightly the other is cause I like certain pokemon as males.

"I'll take care of his wounds" sighed Allen pulling out some bandages and tending to the poor Wolf-fox with Kanji and Tatsu's help. I looked at the Sky. It was sun set and beautiful.

"so Beautiful" I said as wind blew by me.

"Sol" said Dusk agreeing

"scy"

"Chu" all my pokemon that were out agreed. The few clouds that wee in the sky looked beautiful as well.

"I wonder how long I've been a way from home" I said

"with you luck you'd better hope you don't go home" said Allen Joining us now that he was done.

"I know but I can't help but wonder" I said before yawning Damn I was tired. Dusk laid down and I laid my head on his side. Allen smiling was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes and let sleep get a hold of me.

_My dream_

_Darkness that was what was all around me and Dusk nothing else. "do you really trust the darkness" asked a voice_

"_Darkness is what a person uses it for it can be good" I shouted_

"_Sol" growled Dusk going in a defensive position_

"_really now HAHAHAHA well see once you are in the MAZE" shouted the voice. Then some thing opened up under Dusk and I. we fell and were going very fast._

I woke up drenched in sweat "oh god I hope that wasn't a prophetic dream" I said. Hell I didn't know if I could get thoughts.

"Sol" asked Dusk now up.

"it's nothing Dusk go back to sleep" putting my head back on his side. He had very soft fur.

"sol" he said going back to sleep. I fell a sleep once again this time dream less

….

Me: oh my what could that dream mean

Soshi: I do not know Milady

Me: well fined out


	8. Chapter 8

Me: welcome to the next ch

Soshi: were we find things we may need

Me: you bet

Soshi and I: Start the ch

…

Ch8: Lessons in fun and getting weapons

…..

The next morning I woke with a yawn and saw Tatsu cooking. Kanji was off eating a piece of jello cake, a white cake made with red jello to were it was in random streaks with wipe cream on it instead of frosting, which means a he all ready finished his breakfast or b got really pissed of so Tatsu made it to calm him down. I immediately notice my missing bra I looked over and on top of the rock was Rico with it. Since all my pokemon were a sleep I had one option. I took the Sheath off my back and threw it at him. He caught it but it was enough of a distraction to grab one of his 8 tail. I pulled and pulled hard. He slipped off the rock and landed hard. "you know for training like that you'd think some one like you would see through that" I said

"I was just caught off guard" laughed Rico

"yeah yeah what ever just give me back my undergarment" I said holding a hand out. He did hand it back to me. I also noticed his wounds were healed.

"what's with the Wolf bra" asked Rico I punched at him and he dodged.

"I like wolves is that a crime" I said/mock asked

"nope" he said I went and put my bra back on.

"I'm just surprised you had to tell every one" laughed Rico

"oh trust me I didn't Allen, Kanji, and Soshi already figured it out" I said "way before me too"

"got that right" said Kanji taking his focus off his cake. He then went back to it. Rico and I looked at each other and smiled today we were giving Kanji a lesson in 'fun'. we both laughed.

Later "ok girls and Tatsu first off Neko and Kanji will come up when Rico take s=one of her undergarments" I said

"then Neko will have Kanji chase and try to eat me up" said Rico

"then He'll trip on the wire that Tatsu and Hotaru set up"

"then his face will land in the pie that LadyGuilmonx made"

"then Chu-chan and Kokanacluemon will take a picture"

"then while I give Neko her garment back Kokanacluemon will hand the camera to Scythe who will come to me"

"ok got it" said all toughs involved in the plan

"any questions" I asked

"why isn't Allen helping" asked Neko

"umm Allen has always been some one to be pranked not to prank" I said with a sweat drop "alright positions every one"

Later once again. I was waiting for the camera after handing Neko her underwear back. That is when she ran up. I took the camera and hid it as I returned Scythe to her pokeball. Then Kanji ran up. I had to stiffle my laughter.

"ok Emily where's Scythe" Kanji asked me

"I think she ran back to camp" I said he nodded and ran off. When I was sure I was out of his hearing range I burst out laughing. "My…God…He…looked sooo…reticulace" I laughed. Then I was in the mood to listen to our Solemn hour by within temptation so I did. Then the ground seemed to pulse. "Every one come here" I yelled. Every one came up running.

"Emily what's wrong" asked Allen he stopped with every one else when they saw the ground pulsing. IN fact it started to get bigger.

"is that normal" asked Tatsu

"no it's not" said Rico

"oh Holy Fucking Hell" I said before the ground shattered beneath our feet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" my self and some other's screamed. Of course when we had been knocked out. Though in my home world normal people would have died from this. But where not on my home world are we. It's ether that or I'm having a wired dream…but I drought that since I can feel pain you can't feel pain in a dream.

Later I was still a bit out of it when hearing some thing "Emily" which just happen to be my name. I woke to see The Non-pokemon, besides Chu-chan, over me. Chu-chan was currently my only pokemon out of their pokeball.

"ok what hit me a truck" I asked my head pounding from pain

"no but a almost truck fast rock did" said Allen

"well that's peachy" I joked

"it's almost like someone it TRYING to Kill you" said Rico. I then Noticed him walk by Neko then pull her underwear out of his pocket.

"RICO" yelled Neko chasing him. The rest of us sighed.

"she knows she could just use her male pokemon to do it" I sighed

"I think most girls or women want to pound the men them selves" said Hotaru.

"holy heck what is that" they herd the duel yelled of Neko and a probably now healed Rico. The rest of us ran to were they were And…

"what is that" yelled Kokanacluemon. That was indeed the question on every ones mind but to let you know it looked like many glowing Spears around a glowing sword. Above that was what looked to be a prophecy on a stone tablet with many symbols. And written by different people.

_The child of the worlds will awaken at a time of great peril_

_But Alas she can not do it alone_

_Her element shall a waken once she hold her sword of Destiny_

_And her friends shall be come her grates Allies and Warrior that Aid her._

_The Child Shall not calmly rest till the evil is gone_

_Then her duty shall be done untill she is called on again_

"ok It kept saying she and we only have a few non-pokemon or digimon girls" said Allen

"I'll try first" sighed Hotaru we knew the boys wanted to get this out of the way. She went up to the sword but before she could pull it out one of the orbs went into her staf making it look more like a magicians staff. It was a good foot taller than her was toped with an orb that was white that was held on by a blue dragon that was wraped around it. "it's clear that I'm not her" said Hotaru coming down.

"I'll go next" said Neko running up their. Be fore she could grab it as well one of the orbs stopped in front of her and turned into a quiver full of Arrows and a beautiful bow. All the arrows feathers were pink and the bow was a strong looking wood that had a silver design on it. "I'm not it ether" she said coming down probably wondering why she got a bow. I was too mind you.

"looks like I'm up" I said Nervous beyond Heck, I mean come on why wouldn't I be, and hell I have no experience with swords damnit just what I remember about thoughts mini sword lessons with my dad. But I walked up to the sword grabbed the hilt and pulled it out. My eyes were wide as were every one else's. the blade was Platinum with Gold and silver markings on it, as well as it being a double bladed sword, the hilt was and ebony color with a red wrap and pink gems in it, on top of that looked like a Phoenix. Then the lights started acting up. Most went into my non-pokeball bracelet but a few didn't. One went into Rico's pocket were he kept his weapon, a drill that could collapse to the size of a yoyo, One went into Kanji's Katana, one went into Allen's Gun, one went in Soshi, and one stopped in front of Tatsu and became a collar of some sort. Talk about odd I mean come on who could see that happening. One orb went into Chu-chan her celandine went in Dusk's pokeball.

"well that was odd" said Allen

"a collar really" sighed Tatsu

"I've never seen you as one to use weapons/Chu pichu chu" every one else in the respective way.

"looks like some training is in order" sighed Kanji

"I guess" I said with anime tear going down my face. That is when a stone slab opened up.

…

Me: mysterious

Soshi: hmm I wonder what the orbs did to Chu-chan and I

Me: I wonder what it did to Rico's weapon


	9. Chapter 9

Me: alright chappie time

Soshi: I wonder what's going to happen

Me: just a lot of training

Soshi: oh

Me: start the ch

…

Ch9: slight training then were leaving

…..

We were all nervous, as far as I could tell, but we walked into the new room. Well the room wasn't that impressive it was a normal training room minus the mountain of weapons decorating the walls. "well this is boring" said both Guilmon

"you got that right/Chu" said the rest of us.

"alright Dusk" I said as I let him out.

"Sol" he asked

"training time" I said He nodded and went to the nearest dummy. Chu-chan also went to a dummy.

"oh that reminds me Emily how are you able to under stand them" asked Kanji

"I listen with my heart" I said somehow I felt like I was copying a line. I shrugged it off.

"umm problem" said Neko

"what" we all asked

"I don't know how to use a bow" said Neko

"I'll help you" said Allen

"you know how to use a bow" I asked

"yes I know how to use and long range weapons that need to be aimed" said Allen

"oh and Kanji can you help me with my sword please" I asked

"sure" he sighed. We then broke in to groups. Kanji and I went some were in their where it looked like people do sword training. "ok first off we will have to start with your stance" he said

"ok" I said then I realized my sword was as heavy as my sister's book filled back pack. "Uh problem" I said

"on second thought will start with strength training" sweat dropped Kanji He then pulled whets(?) out of his back pack, which I forgot to mention it's black. "hold these" he handed the to me. Then I thought 'oh no it's like Anna's training for Yoh Kami' . Because the whets were strap on whets like the ones Yoh had to put on. "I know that look and yes it is but I'll be training with you" said Kanji as he strapped on heaver ones. I sighed and put on mine. Then we started jogging around the Gym.

Later I was Tired and sore very sore. But Kanji was having us go till I collapsed or got hit by Neko's Arrows. I have to duck as one came at my head. Kanji had to jump over one. "Allen target practice is not a good start" yelled Kanji

"were not Doing target practice" yelled a slightly crying Allen. Every one in the room had a look of fear.

"teacher her how to aim/Chu Pichu Chu/ Absol Sol" every one yelled in their respective language.

"That's what I' trying to do" cried Allen

"Work on it faster" yelled Rico who used his drill to destroy the arrow coming at him. Sad part was he was behind Neko and Allen and 100 feet away.

"her aim is" I started

"please don't finish that" sighed Kanji. That is when I collapsed and blacked out. I could hear every one faintly call my name. God I hope I didn't throw up.

Later again I woke up the first person or more say pokemon I saw was Dusk. "Dusk did I throw up" he shook his head. "good" I sighed sitting up. Then I remembered something "Kanji" I yelled

"the point of the training was to test you limits and increase them" said Kanji "we will continue this training for a while so I hope you get use to it"

"…you trained with some fighting type using gym leaders didn't you" I asked

"yes and they used this training on me" sighed Kanji "each time my limits increased so should yours"

"I see" I said I smiled If Kanji could survive this so could. I after all I meant for Kanji to be one of my alter egos. He is a wolf that keeps getting separated from his pack but all ways finds them in the end he is also kinda like Kouji but not exactly.

"we'd better go tell the others you're ok" said Kanji

"I think I should ride Dusk after that training I probably wont be able to walk for a bit" I said He nodded and Dusk lowered Him self. I got on Dusk as the three of us got to the training room in tie to see Neko Hit the target finally.

"Yatta I did it" exclaimed Neko "woot Neko Aqua has just hit the target"

"ok good do it three more times" said Allen she sighed. But that training was good for her. I smiled and laughed a bit.

"I see Emily is up" said Rico

"yep but I'm not going to be able to walk for a bit" I said

"oh that's fine as long as you're still able to move" said Tatsu

"yep there is no problem with that" I said Smiling

"any one else got an odd feeling" asked Hotaru

"like what" Asked Rico

"like we're going to another world soon"

"then yes" I said while every one else nodded

"oh good cause I thought I was just being paranoid" said Hotaru

"that is highly unlikely" said Soshi

"Soshi" I sighed some who I felt like this talk was just a way to fill some thing but I shrugged it off.

"any way the rest of us are done training" said Allen as soon as Neko hit the target the fourth time.

"Chu" said Chu-chan getting on my shoulder. I smiled and patted her head.

"ewww/awww a cute moment" said Kokanacluemon and Lguilmonx. A majority of the group had sweat drops at this.

"that was weird" said Guilmonx

"I'll say" said Bgatomon

"it was too wired" said Augumon

"agreed" said Dorumon. The flash of light chose that moment to happen before any of the other digimon in the group could say any thing. Wired Hu it's just too odd.

….

Me: Yatta I'm done writing this ch

Soshi: so

Me: Next world is a surprise

Soshi: very well


	10. Chapter 10

Me: new chappie time

Soshi: this is good

Me: yep

Soshi: so

Me: they'll find out *giggles*

Soshi: Start the ch

…

Ch10: were are we?

…

Why do the unconscious landings have to hurt why.? I woke up to see Kanji in his Mobian form. He now was a wolf Mobian. He had light blue fur, his same hair style, Bandana included, a black Muzzle, Black ear insides, Black tail tip, and ,though you couldn't see it, a black stomach. He wore a black jacket, white fingerless gloves, black pants, and white shoes that had gray soles. "owww Kanji Mobian blood out means a version of Mobius" I said

"one were if humans come on they also turn into Mobians till they leave" said Kanji

"…OH COME ON" I yelled waking every one else. I looked around the group. Allen had become some sort of Bat-fox mix. He had Red-brown fur to match his hair, Paler fur making his scar, still had his blue eyes, a pair of white wings, a peach muzzle, Peach stomach, Peach Arms and hands, Peach ear insides, and peach wing insides, and a white tail tip. He looked mostly bat but with a fox tail and fox ears. He now had a red Jacket, blue jeans, a black belt with gun holsters, his gray sock were altered, and he had gray black and red Ex gear. His Necklace stayed the same, if I for got it I'm sorry. Neko was a Cat-dog mix. She had a fluffy cat like dog tail, kitty ears, and a doggy nose. She had a brown main fur to match her hair, her eyes again were still one blue one green, She had a Black muzzle, black Stomach, black ear insides and black tail tip. She wore her normal out fit.

"why did you yell" asked Rico who looked the same, Lucky. Tatsu was now a hominoid version of his dragon form but at his normal height and with, also having a normal neck. He wore, his hat, a pair of black and green fighting pants, a pair of fingerless black gloves, and black socks with green shoes that had green laces. Hotaru was similar but with her normal out fit with out her jacket. Soshi was also normal must be a machine thing. I expected the pokemon to be that same the were.

"simple I've herd of cases like this or more acuity read them but if I were to say any thing the only human on this world NOT in a Mobian form is this worlds Eggman" I said twitching

"you mean that Teme probably is here" said Kanji twitching

"Kanji there is a 0.00000000000000001% chance he's NOT here" I said My fist tightening. Then I remembered some thing "Hey Allen were is a mirror or water source"

"here" he said Pulling a full body Mirror out of his back pack. Don't ask him why he has that please. I looked in it. I looked to be some sort of Fox-dog-wolf mix. My ears were like a wolfs but my tail was more like a fox other wise I looked dog like save fore the triangle shaped nose I had. My fur was pink, my hair it's always present color, my eyes had become purely Hazel, My Muzzle was black, as well as my stomach, tail tip and ear insides. My outfit had been magically repaired and refitted to my Mobian form. The only resin I knew my stomach color was the fact a bit of my well cleavage showed.

"Rico" I started feeling some thing missing

"Not me this time" He said emptying his pockets. Wow never thought that would happen.

"but it shouldn't be-oh no-Damnit" I cried I then jumped up grabbed my bag and had Dusk run behind the closest rock before telling him to go so I could change.

Normal point of view

"has some thing like this happened before" asked Rico

"similar but it wasn't involving any unmentionables missing" said Kanji with a shrug. That is when Emily called for Dusk.

Emily's point of View

I really hate magic right now. I really do. When Dusk came I got back on him and he walked out. I was not having the best of times. And I think it's bout to get worse. Yeah especially when some thing big and fairly furry hit me. "What time is it" I asked

Kanji pulled a watch out of his pocket "10:00pm" said Kanji.

"oh ok" I said as I pushed the Mobian off me. Well he was more of Were hog (hedge wolf if you prefer that) right now and was really human and unconscious Thank you time I spent reading Gamma-Kun's fics with megaman and/or sonic in them. He had dark rose-colored fur with topaz highlights at the ends, pitch black clawed-hands, a pitch black Muzzle, fangs, eyes that looked to be dark red and green mixed and in permanent glare, he looked very Muscular too. He wore a earring that had heart shaped net navi symbol on it scarf that was long, gold, and tattered with strange marking all over it, ripped and wild-looking socks, and Shoes that I still ,and leaf-colored running shoes with rose-shaped shoe-clips on the outer sides that were bulky with spikes on the soles and the metal stripe going down each of them.

"why did you want to know" asked Neko

"Simple were-Mobians" I said

"now that is insane" stated Kanji with a 'thoughts don't exist Voice' arms crossed

"you know technically you're a were creature" said Allen "and Emily is right about that"

"NO I'M NOT and how would you know" growled Kanji that is when a hedgehog walked up we stared at him again thank Kami.

"am I interrupting some thing" asked the male Hedgehog. He had white fur, and eyes as blue as Sonic the hedgehog's quills. He wore a orange jacket, an eye patch over his right eye, and (mostly) orange and black running shoes.

"no not at all you came to get Mr. fell on me right" I asked with an Evil smirk muwahahahahahahahahaha.

"yes I came to get Skye" he said

"alright White" I said He jumped and looked at me as my friends, besides Allen and Soshi, and the mons looked at me. I had the 'I know some thing you don't' look on my face. there is nothing more fun than Messing with Skye's and White's heads. I would be having a field day. Besides the fact I still can't walk for now. Hehe it's still fun.

"Emily how did you know that" asked Kanji

"My secret" I said humming I'm not telling after wards before moving my headphones on my ears, their nothing special just black collapsible version of the old ones that go around the back of your head. I played Halloween town by well Halloween town and hummed long.

"what the" I could here Kanji over my music yep still fun messing with peoples heads.

….

Me: I finally got this done

Soshi: Milady are you alright

Me: no cause of a few thing like my A key on my computer not wanting to write

Soshi: oh


	11. Chapter 11

Me: so every one knows it was late at night when I started writing this ch

Soshi: so

Me: so it may not make sense in some places oh and last ch I forgot to mention Gammatron owns white and Skye but you may have gotten that from the fact I didn't mention owning them

Soshi: oh

Me: this ch also introduces The medic

Soshi: so start the ch

…..

Ch11: Answers and Hebi

….

"How did you know my name" asked White

"Same way I know you have an insane idiot who want's to kill Nazo in you" I said. White switched the eye patch to his other eye. Crap now I'll have a pissed off Crimson on my case. White's fur became blood red, the whites of his eyes became yellow and his eye slit like a dragons, his muzzle became pitch black, his quills changed to were two of his quills going down of the sides of his face while the rest were spiking straight up, he gained shark like teeth with loner fangs. His outfit he wore became a coal-black chained straight jacket and his running shoes became black boots with spiked small heels and gold buckles also both the shoes and the gloves gained gold rings. At first my thought was to run the I had another idea.

"Allen a little help" I called He had all ready been on it apparently when a bullet went past Crimson's head. I reached out and switched the eye patch. So that way I wouldn't die. I really didn't want to die at this age.

"Sigh Emily you should have just told him you wee form another world" sighed Allen "One were you and Skye are made up characters by some one called Gammatron"

"What" yelled Skye it's at times like this I hate being miss oblivious and Hate Karma. That's when I noticed my bag rattle and had Dusk go over to it. I pulled out y Riolu egg as it Hatched. Of course I was the first thing it saw. I squealed it was CUTE. Hehe so I'm a girl so sue me. Then Rico walked by me. Sigh the fox wolf would never learn then again it's a fun way of training now that I think about it. "Dusk catch Rico" I shouted as now my Absol started chasing him.

Now I was having fun well till Neko screamed. We looked at her to notice a very large full black beast thing over her. Also it was nether pokemon or digimon. It was also not one of Mr. egg themed Idiot genius who does not learn robots. Neko, Kanji and I new what it was thought. The creature was pitch black besides its glowing crayon red eyes. It was shaped like a well it was shaped like a hedgehog with devil wins only about 100 time bigger than us. I really hope it was my first thought and not my second. Cause if it was my first it's most likely friendly if it was my second we were screwed were hog/hedge wolf and crazy/insane/psychopathic chaos master named Crimson or not.

I you were wondering why A this thing can take super charge blows unless from its own self and B chaos energy will not effect it not even one o Shadow's in the current sequel to the rewrite of, reminding my self I need to work on my own sequel to, Cybernetic blue blur would dent it, hell I don't think any one unless they had sharp pointy things o magic could affect it. I hate my self for creating Reaper Kin and Black Copies. Also if any Shadow comes across this guns only work on the eyes and in open mouths good luck trying to fight one. Neko and I did the reasonable thing at that time…Scream like we were going to die. Riolu screamed too mostly cause we were. I made a list of things I haven't done yet.

1. Play an American version of pokemon black and pokemon white

2. Catch a Mawile (I think their cute)

3. Go to Len's world to train to fight the creature in front of me

4. Become 20 and have a kid or even do the deed

5. Complete high school

6. meet the Tegai siblings I made

7. Go meet sailor mercury (hehe I'm a bit of a fan)

8. Meet Ben Tennyson (?)

9. Hook Neko up with Hebi

10. Live to be 18

That was as far as I got when the thing screamed in pain. I looked and noticed a Mobian on the things eye. Not just any Mobian 12 year old Hebi Komodo, yes that's his last name, Neko's future boy friend. Hebi was a red Komodo dragon with a white streak going from his nose to the tip of his tail, which was a bit longer than most, really dark purple eyes, and sharper and longer than normal claws. He wore a red t shirt, white fingerless gloves, white pants, a red belt, and red and white shoes. Currently one of his claws were in the things eye making it roar and thrash around. Yea for life saving coincidences/miracles.

Allen quickly shot one of his guns in the things mouth. Surprisingly, to even him, hitting were it's brain might be thought the roof of the mouth. It then turned into smoke revealing it's self to be my second option a black copy. I shivered the rules of reaper kin I made up were fine. The rules of black copies not so much. I mean f some one dies by a reaper kin if the reaper kin is killed they come back to life at a proper age. If some one is killed by a black copy there is no hope of bringing you back. It's just too horrible.

"Hebi" yelled Neko happily as she ran to the half snake Mobian.

"Neko" he asked as he got tackled. This reminded me that I needed to work on the current ch of Dragon's heart. Damn you writes black damn you to hell. I mean come on it shouldn't be that hard to write Hebi and the others past down. Oh it should be noticed that Hebi always hisses when he speaks always.

"Of course it's me Silly Hebi" said Neko

"Squrtile" sighed Millie I Feel sorry for Millie. I really do I also feel sorry for Kanji. He wont be the only true half human half Mobian out their soon. Not as long as I am the creator of him Neko and Hebi. I laughed evilly for a bit. Which caused every one but Soshi and Allen to star at me. Soshi just smiled and Allen shook his head probably figuring what I was doing. Hen again he knew I crated hi in my world just like my sister created his girlfriend Ruby.

Hehe are you shocked about Allen. I got board so I went looking on my I pod Shuffle for Soko ni sora ga aru kara. I began to sing along with the lyrics. Oh it should be mention I can not sing very well so I just sung it quietly not to go off key at all.

"Ok what the heck is going on here" asked Skye

"Simple I think we were brought here to recruit you to be part of our big damn group" said Lguilmonx. Note to self fix language later. Kokanacluemon kicked her in the head and all the other digimon laughed at this. Dusk rolled his eyes Riolu looked at me.

"Never say what she said that d word is very bad" I told him. He nodded curled up and fell asleep on me.

"Other than the foul language I think she's right" sighed Kanji probably not wanting to agree with my more err deranged digimon.

"Ok then" sad Hebi

"Yatta" cheered Neko letting go of her precious Mobian. That is when the light hit. Please look up to see what I said about Karma if ou passed it. Cause like I said I hate it some times I really do.

….

Me: sorry it took so long I temporarily lost the spot were crimson references were hehehe

Soshi: and she got writers block

Me: hence the other fics also Crimson that was not you being a pansy when Allen shot at you that was merely you being distracted.


End file.
